Why Can't I Think of Any Names?
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: Amy is upset that she can't think of any names for the new baby. Gabe and P.J. try to bond while they can, before the new Duncan arrives.    Set two months after "Good Luck Charlie, it's Christmas."


Good Luck Charlie

Mini fanfic series

Episode 2

"Why can't I come up with any names?"

Amy is upset that she can't think of any names for the new baby. Gabe and P.J. try to bond while they can, before the new Duncan arrives.

Gabe and P.J are at the new popular hangout for teenagers, Java Smoothie

Gabe was there first. He was talking to a group of older girls. They laugh at his jokes.

One of the junior high school girls spots P.J. come in, "Om gosh, look who just walked in."

Her friend notices who it is. "is that P.J. Duncan?"

Gabe looks

P.J. comes over. "Gabe what are you doing here? You're not a teenager. This is where high school kids hang out.

Gabe: Oh, I must be in the wrong

"Wait how old are you?" One of the girls asks.

"He's…12?" P.J. gives shifty eyes.

Her friend says "You said you were 14."

The third friend says "but he's funny."

The first girl says "What evs, I guess he can hang with us. Hi P.J."

"Hi." P.J. waves to her.

Chad, the girls' friend walks over, "Don't worry ladies. You're not missing out on much. You know Skylar?

P.J.: I dated her once.

The first girl's friend, named Madison, says "She wasn't really that smart."

The third friend says "It's a good thing she was pretty.

Chad: He's just as dumb.

Gabe: He's not dumb.

P.J. stands there confused as his younger brother defends him.

"Come on P.J. let's blow this Popsicle stand."

P.J. walks a head of Gabe. Gabe walks behind him. He stops and looks back giving Chad a glare.

P.J. says thanks.

Gabe waves it away as nothing "Yeah, yeah."

P.J. "He called me dumb."

Amy is in the kitchen she seems sad.

"Is something wrong Amy?" Bob asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Oh, it's nothing honey. It's just that…Gabe and P.J. seem to fighting a lot more since we told them the news at Christmas."

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with that." His wife just gives him a look.

Bob continues, "They're brothers. They're going to fight. They're almost….grown up; they know what buttons to push."

"I had no brothers so…..when you said almost grown up, you mean P.J. right?"

Bob just nods.

They hear a crash coming from downstairs, followed by a shriek.

Teddy comes storming into the kitchen. "Why can't I have normal brothers?"

"Some brother's play tag," Bob says, "They wrestle."

Amy turns to her husband, "So you're saying Gabe smacking P.J. upside the head is their way of playing.

Teddy tires to get their attention, "Hey, if anyone's listening…I'm about to smack one of them upside the head.

Gabe and P.J. are in the living room playing a game, where you have to name words in alphabetical order.

They both say the same word at the same time and start laughing. Amy comes into the living carrying Charlie.

P.J. slaps his palm on the coffee table.

"P.J. honey, "Amy says, "Don't hit the table, its glass.

"Sorry." Her oldest apologizes.

"Yeah," Gabe turns to face her direction. "You better assign him a punishment later."

"Yeah and whatever it is, Gabe can assist me."

The boys start laughing again.

Charlie shrugs and throws her hands up in the air. Amy just stares at them. Obviously shocked they're getting along, all this week they had done nothing but argue.

Amy is sitting on the couch, reading a book, looking for baby names

"Why can't I come up with any names?"

Teddy walks into the living room from the kitchen. "Maybe it's because you used up all the names when you had 4 kids."

Bob: I'm thinking if it's a boy, it should be Bobby Jr.

Amy: we are not going to name our child Bobby Jr.

"Why not? I never picked any of our kid's names."

P.J. "Ooh I know how about we name him P.B.

Gabe: What's that supposed to stand for?

P.J. You can't have P.J without Peanut Butter.

Amy: Your brother or sister is not going to be named Peanut Butter.

P.J.: Come on.

Amy: You're father named you Potty John. (to Bob) And that's the reason why."

Teddy: I think there's a 50/50 chance it's going to be a girl.

Gabe: How about we name her Sydney

Teddy: I like the name Morgan

Bob: oh, I know. Sydney Morgan Duncan

The three kids agree, even Charlie, who looks up from playing her toys.

"Yeah." Charlie says.

But it looks like Amy doesn't agree.

P.J. asks Gabe why he defended him when Chad called him dumb.

"You are dumb. I was made because no one calls you dumb but me."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I don't want to talk about it P.J."

"No, seriously."

"Because I'm your brother."

"Aren't I the one that's supposed to protect you? I'm the older brother, isn't that my job?"

Gabe crosses his arms and makes a serious face. The he smiles and starts laughing.

He sighs to get his breath back. "Oh, P.J. P.J. P.J." Gabe pats him on the back. "I swear I feel like the oldest sometimes."

P.J. nods.

They go to walk upstairs.

"Did you put something on my back?"

"No, why would I do that?" P.J. tries to see if Gabe stuck anything to him back. When he is done looking, Gabe sticks a piece of paper on his back, reading "I'm a dummy."


End file.
